


Opportune

by Starkissed1



Series: No Room for Perfection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, First Time, Gratuitous Plot, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Sub!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1
Summary: A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling. - Mistinguett (Jeanne Bourgeois)The kisses started in the training ring, intended only to distract Thor. Loki wonders which of them is more surprised right now. He settles into the large tub set into the floor. The one he filled because they needed it, not because Thor told him to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My Goodness! [writernotwaiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting) blessed me by sharing her talents. [It ends in an ellipsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980514) is a bit of verse built from some of the phrasing used in Opportune. Writernotwaiting is a very friendly person and writes beautifully. Go read her art and say hi. 
> 
> FWIW - This is Pre-MCU, with the boys as young adults (whatever that means to Asgardians). You can consider this the beginning of the relationship I wrote about in [As You Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651899) \- a prequel, if you like. The fics stand alone, so read them in any order you please. I've made this a series to make them easier to follow.
> 
> You'll have to ask Loki if there are more fics to be written in this world, he's responsible for everything.

Loki was bored. Thor could be quite thick some days. Loki had shown him the new spell weeks ago. Then, he had broken the spell into steps. They had talked through the process at length, repeatedly. Still, Thor had only come close to catching him once all day.

“Come now brother, you just have to find the real one. I thought it might be easier to learn it this way. After all, you know me.” Thor swung his blade through a Loki who was blocking his blow, it faded away. Loki was particularly proud of this bit of magic. However, after weeks of it, he wanted to do something else.

Each remaining Loki laughed, the mage traded his voice among them all. “Though perhaps it's harder. My doubles are masterful. You have to get better at this. I don't want… ”

Thor lunged at the Loki that seemed to be mocking him most. After its disappearance, Thor was overbalanced and the others closed. In righting himself, Thor threw his arms wide and passed through several disappearing forms. He bellowed as a punch connected with his lower right ribs and he folded slightly over the blow. Something wet brushed his temple. 

“I don't want some sorcerer to get the best of the mighty Thor.” Loki continued. Standing just beyond arm's length, only a single image remained. 

Thor glared at the grinning Trickster, “Did you just kiss me?” 

Four doubles split from Loki. They each chided Thor as he watched them spread out, “You overbalanced again, you haven't done that in days. That's…” 

Thor’s deep laughter interrupted them. “So, stealing a kiss is ‘getting the best’ of me?” Thor dropped his guard and continued to laugh. 

Loki closest to him, stepped up, eyes twinkling. “So I've heard, brother.” Loki’s lips pursed and he quickly swooped to taste his brother's laughter. The form blinked out of existence. 

“Now, that's a stolen kiss,” Loki called over his shoulder, the tall man leaving the ring. 

****************

Even though it remained a simple task, Loki always reveled in each moment that he could surprise Thor. So, Loki took that liberty when the mood struck. Occasionally, he would plant a kiss on Thor when Loki bested him in training, or sometimes when Thor had him pinned. They were just little pecks, all things considered. Loki kept the tactic tucked away with the other acts of random chaos he saved especially for his brother. In particular, the kisses always made Thor smile. 

****************

It had been a long morning of sparring. When the young princes trained together, they often had an audience. Each had bested the other several times. Feats of strength and agility were cheered by all. The gawkers groaned when Thor fell for one of Loki's "tricks." Of course, Loki preferred it when they cheered for him. 

He was still riding a high from their last match. The bout had lasted a long while. Ultimately, Loki had grabbed Thor's shoulder, swung behind his brother, and climbed him in two steps. Thor began to fall forward and Loki anticipated the roll that would have put him in the dirt under the Thunderer. A swift knee between his brother's shoulder blades halted the turn. Thor hit the ground, Loki rolled immediately to his feet. His golden brother stayed down, breath knocked from his chest. Asgardians cheered the dark prince. 

Thor clasped his brother's hand and stood. He congratulated Loki on the take-down move. Seeking refreshments, the brothers left the ring together. Loki expected the challenge that followed their rest. Thor was always a gracious loser, but never wanted to end on a loss.

With the echoes of cheers in his head (he would be hearing them all day), Loki found himself again across the ring from Thor. The heat of the day had descended on the practice arena and the onlookers had left. The rest of Asgard had sense enough to seek a cooler location. The princes’ next round was just between them. Thor rushed his brother. After losing, Thor's usual strategy was to throw his considerable bulk around, intending to catch Loki, and throw him. Straightforward. Tired and hot, Loki summoned his doubles. Thor had never found a way to combat this spell. Months ago they had stopped practicing with it every day, but Loki kept it as an option.

Thor did not hesitate, he grabbed Loki's collar and thigh. Loki was flying over Thor’s head when his leg was released, momentum carrying him higher and faster. He braced for impact, planning his escape. Thor guided him almost completely through a full circle. When Loki hit the ground in front of his brother, Thor immediately pinned him. Apparently, Thor had gained the greater benefit from their rest. 

With only part of a lung currently functioning, Loki coughed out, “how… did you… know?”

“I got lucky, brother.” Thor's grin was infectious. His brother managed a weak smile, Thor lowered his forehead to touch Loki’s. Then, Thor kissed him. 

Not a peck. Not a fraction of a second. This was a full-fledged kiss. Thor's lips parted his, tongue claiming the moment. Loki lay there, stunned. Thor looked pleased with himself as he sat up. 

“Did you think to keep such fun to yourself, little brother?”

“Get off, you oaf.” Loki's lungs recovered some of their functioning. Thor allowed him space and helped him stand. 

Given a moment to think, albeit with less oxygen than normal, the silver tongue took over. “I'll not be had here in the dust. We will have to bathe first. ” He turned and walked back toward the castle. 

****************

Loki's pace quickened as his thoughts spun. False confidence was a well-developed mask for the Lie-Smith. Did he just proposition his brother? Norns! He did. Did he want this? Did Thor? Asgardians were an openly sexual people--open and straightforward, like Thor. Loki was not your typical Asgardian. Thor was a fine looking man with many rumors about his role as a lover. Hel, in certain taverns you could hear ballads. Inside his own mind, Loki tried to be honest. Previously, he had thought on Thor as a partner. His perfect brother always seemed too soft, too kind, too nice. Why would caring, loving Thor choose to kiss him pinned to the ground, hardly able to breathe? Loki wondered at that choice and the possibilities it created. Belatedly, he recognized that the pounding in his head was not just his beating heart. Thor’s steps matched his own. 

There was the answer as to his brother's intent. Ordinarily, they would clean up after training. It was considered poor form to leave the ring in shambles. Even the princes followed this protocol. Loki would sometimes leave Thor to do it by himself, when his brother was being a pompous ass. Or immediately after agreeing to fuck him. Loki had no memory of the last time they had not at least taken care of their weapons and armor. A quick glance verified that Thor also wore his. 

Loki's grin spread. They had made it this far, he wondered to what lengths Thor was willing to go. 

****************

Nothing was said as Loki led the way to Thor's rooms. Thor closed the door and Loki poured two glasses. He drank deeply watching his brother approach. Everything about Thor was golden: his hair, his skin, the way his arm muscles flexed in the mid-afternoon light. Loki shook his head slightly, he could not be distracted now.

“I am not one of your maids.” 

Thor raised an eyebrow while remaining uncharacteristically silent. 

“I do not want your softness or your careful touch, oh perfect prince of Asgard.” 

Ignoring the mocking, Thor lifted the glass to his lips. Loki watched the muscles of Thor’s throat work. A pink tongue slipped between his lips, moistening them both. Too slowly, Loki came to the realization that his brother was watching him. That little display was intentional. 

“Then what DO you want, brother? What satisfies Asgard’s dark prince?” His voice pitched low, Thor was now holding Loki's gaze with his own.

“Satisfaction is not in my nature.”

“Surrender is not in mine.”

Loki recognized his body's response--the heat that rose in his cheeks, the sheer want spreading from his core. He just could not believe that Thor was the cause. His perfect, bathed-in-sunshine brother could not carry these intricate desires. Though maybe, Loki thought, he had missed something. He recalled the numerous battles where he’d seen Thor, demon incarnate to their foe, possessed of danger. He closed the distance between them. 

“What do I always want? Power, strength, the world on a platter.” The response was flippant, yet perhaps Thor could actually recognize this hunger. Loki certainly was not going to hand it to him wrapped in a bow. 

Thor shook his head slightly, “No, Loki. You don't want those things given to you. That is too much ‘softness.’ You want a fight. You want a challenge.”

“Are you challenging me, brother?” they stood nose to nose. Loki could sense the energy rolling off the man immediately in front of him. This was going much better than expected.

“Definitely.” Thor's hands were in his hair, pulling them together. The brute claimed this kiss like he had the one earlier. Loki's lips were forced apart, Thor's tongue invading his mouth intent on owning it. Loki was ready for him this time. He grabbed Thor's hips and pressed their bodies close, determined to claim his due. Even through leather, their shared lust was apparent. Loki whined when Thor tilted his head back.

Thor laughed softly, his hold relaxing. “I believe you mentioned a bath, brother.” 

Looking down, Loki wrinkled his nose. They were both still wearing training armor, soaked through with sweat and covered in dust from the yard. Loki nodded, unsure of his voice, and went to ready the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

The kisses started in the training ring, intended only to distract Thor. Loki wonders which of them is more surprised right now. He settles into the large tub set into the floor. The one he filled because they needed it, not because Thor told him to do it.

When Thor enters the room, it is not in modesty. His presence commands attention, Loki wonders how he did not respond to it before. He knows it is not just due to the chiseled physique or the nudity. Though, he is willing to give some credit to that monster between his brother's legs. Thor is watching him like prey, like a foe to be conquered--that is the difference. There is the challenge, there is the game.

Stepping into the opposite side of the tub, Thor slips into the water. Loki appraises him carefully. Now that the possibility exists, Loki wants to run his hands and his lips over each golden curve, to scrape his nails over flesh, to be filled with such perfection. Rather, he simply soaks and waits to see how his brother plans to play this. After all, the prey does not make the first move.

Thor dunks his head and scrubs at his scalp lightly. He pours a bit of tonic in his hands and runs it through his hair. Picking up a cloth, he works soap into a lather. He runs it over his chest and each limb while Loki watches. That hunter’s look never leaves his face. He motions Loki to his side of the tub. 

When he moves around the large basin, Thor pulls Loki to sit in between his legs. Loki shifts to slide back, as Thor's large hand settles in the middle of his back under his shoulder blades. “No. Stay.” With his other hand, Thor tilts Loki to lie back in the water. Then fingers repeat the scalp massage he saw earlier. Thor sits him back up and the same tonic is smoothed through dark tresses.

Thor picks up a fresh cloth. Once filled with suds, he washes Loki too, his back, his arms, his chest. Thor is calm and focused, this gentleness is not why Loki came here. As if sensing the thought, Thor pulls Loki to him. Loki thrills to define the space around him as Thor: the hands touching him; the lips at his neck; the hard cock that presses into his back--all belong to his brother. Loki pushes into Thor, running hands along his legs.

The hands caressing Loki seem to be tracing, up his sternum, over pectorals. Four fingers brush individually over each nipple, pink flesh tightening. “You did say we had to bathe first, brother.” Underneath that teasing lilt is a hint of something much more powerful. Loki wants that piece of Thor. 

Loki shifts his ass against his brother’s hardness, “I also said I wasn’t here for careful sweetness.”

“Norns forbid there be sweetness between us.” Thor threads his fingers into Loki's hair, sliding up from his neck. Loki is pulled to the side, Thor turning his brother's head to face him. “Loki, I intend to give you what you want,” his lips press fiercely to his brother's. He pulls them apart, watching Loki's face. “I intend to take my pleasure in your flesh.”

Loki squirms under such intense focus--that blue-eyed gaze scrutinizing him, sizing up this contest. Definitely, much better than expected. One more push, though, to ensure the outcome. “Can you, brother? Can you take from me?” Running fingers up Thor’s thigh, Loki watches his noble brother chase each question. “Can you hurt me?” Thor’s grip tightens in his hair, blue eyes close with his next breath. Loki senses his brother preparing to cross the line, “Can you make me scream your name?”

Thor's eyes snap open, if anything, their intensity has doubled. “Yes.” A simple answer, reinforced by the teeth that sink into the junction between neck and shoulder and the firm grasp he takes of Loki.

He arches through such treatment, echoing Thor's assertion, “Yeessss.” Loki thrusts into Thor’s hold. Water is never as slippery as it should be, skin drags and pulls. Thor controls his brother's head and continues mark a line down his shoulder with teeth and lips. 

While Loki writhes with his brother's bite and rough handling, he is constantly aware of the cock between them. In this half-pinned state, he grinds against it as he thrusts. Even having seen the hardened flesh, it seems to take up greater space than he expected. He moans into the anticipation of being broken. 

Without warning, Loki finds himself lifted from his seat. Thor maneuvers him to floating, settling Loki's neck on his shoulder. With him raised, Thor urges Loki's thighs apart, bracing each leg with his own raised knees. Loki floats on the water, an offering, opened to his brother's ministrations. Supported as he is, both of Thor's hands slip down his sides till each dig claw-like into his ass cheeks. Loki gasps, again aware that he remains empty when there is a fabulous cock available just below him. He traces the length of Thor's arms until he can't follow them anymore. He settles for holding one edge of the tub while the other brushes over his own stretched thigh and throbbing length. 

Thor keeps one cheek pulled to the side, while his other fingers press around Loki's tight ring. Loki has no idea when his brother opened the oil, but he must have for the first digit to slide right in. Immediately, Thor begins to work two. Loki pushes, breathing into the stretch. Thor moves quickly, thrusting into Loki, who squeaks and shifts. Water splashes about them while he attempts to fuck back in the limited space he's been given. Thor sets a fast pace, encouraged by sweet cries and gasps. 

“Brother, still for a moment.” Loki does as asked. He feels Thor slide both hands over his ass once more. Loki is breached again, though just those two fingers from earlier, and then there's more. There's so much more pushing within him, the burning spreads. That keening noise is actually coming from him. He’s not quite being fucked, he’s being spread. Loki realizes that Thor has him speared on several fingers from each hand, pulling him open, widening, preparing. A slow push and pull allows Loki to control his breathing, to fade sharp pain into ache, to begin to move in concert with his brother.

When Thor leaves him empty, Loki whines and reaches out to him. Thor releases Loki to sit again. That monster at his back demands his attention, dragging over his back as Thor hoists himself up over the edge of the tub. He takes a seat on the flat stone. 

“Brother, come here.” Thor is already coating that thick, long cock with more oil when Loki stands. “I want your knees here…and here,” motioning to each side of his hips. Those bright blue eyes continue to offer challenge. Loki’s breath hitches and his pulse quickens. 

Loki sets his hands on his brother's shoulders, one knee to the stone on which Thor sits. Thor positions both himself and Loki before allowing his brother control. There is so much pressure, it takes a long moment before the head begins to split him open. In that initial slide, Loki is grateful for the foreplay that got them this far. He rolls his hips into that ache, Thor groans into his chest. 

Loki’s breaths are shallow, but he is determined to watch Thor through this moment. Loki lowers his hips, sharp pains, sharp pleasures spike within him and Thor seems ready to devour him. The screaming in his head thinks that’s a wonderful idea, and he brings his lips to Thor’s. Getting to his brother’s lap takes several additional tries, Loki’s cries are consumed by kisses. Drawing a deep breath, all he can feel is Thor--holding Loki close, filling him with that ache--Loki wants to be lost in this moment. 

He rises, there are stars in his vision as he returns to his brother’s lap. That needs to happen again. Loki begins to fuck himself on that glorious cock. It doesn’t take Thor long to reach behind Loki to grab underneath his thighs. Loki is guided higher and brought down harder. Between cries and yelps, Loki paints his brother’s face with kisses.

“Thor,” the plea is breathless, quiet. The only answer is to continue this brutal pace. 

“Thor.” Half a breath fills this one. Loki has no other words to explain what he’s asking for. Thor kisses him passionately. He grasps Loki’s cock, Loki repeats his plea. Quick, short strokes punctuate Thor’s response.

“Scream brother, cum for me.” He thrusts deep, Loki can do nothing else.

Loki throws his head back and screams that same plea once more--cursing and praising.

Thor continues to pound into that ass, allowing Loki’s orgasm to take him to his own. He bursts, holding his brother tight to him. This mantra dripping off his tongue, “Loki. Loki. Loki.” He brings his hands to cheeks and lips, only then able to guide them together, a kiss sealing their shared invocation.

**

His breathing returns to normal, Loki finds he has one arm draped over a golden shoulder. He lowers his other hand when he realizes he’s drawing invisible circles on Thor’s chest while still kneeling in his lap.

Thor laughs softly, “I thought you weren’t here for sweetness?”

“Shut up, brother.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It ends in an ellipsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980514) by [writernotwaiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting)




End file.
